


Kissing Tony Stark

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Kissing, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Panic, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce kisses Tony and has a panic attack because Tony is surprised. Tony decides the only way to actually calm him down is to kiss him again.





	Kissing Tony Stark

"Talk  to me."

I look over to him, but couldn't get my mouth to move, to get my brain to fire off enough chemoelectrical pulses to think and talk, and it was hard enough to breathe right now and I knew I was doing something wrong, but I couldn't figure out what. 

"Bruce, I can't help if you don't communicate with me."

We've been making eye contact for too long, but I'm scared that if I break it,  _ I'll _ break or something worse will happen and I don't want to hurt anyone, but maybe it's too late. I need to breathe. I need to breathe, but I can't and everything is too intimate and I don't know how to function in this gray area between okay and slowly dying and I'm afraid of what that means.

"Bruce, it's okay, I swear it's okay. I just need you to talk to me, okay?"

My knees are locking and I don't think I can stand up anymore. I'm breathing too fast, and I'm going to kill someone, I can feel it-  _ him- _ rising in me, in us and this is distinctly not good and he's right, I need to talk because if I don't, I think I might explode or throw up or run away or do a million other stupid things, and I think he's the only one that can stop me. But I can't get the stupid words past my stupid throat and I think I'm choking and my knees are buckling and I think I might die within the next few seconds and-

"Hey, it's okay. You want to sit down, bud?"

I try to nod, I swear I do, but apparently I can't do that either and I'm choking again and I can't breathe and this is really bad, really, really bad. Like, I might kill someone bad, and there are hands on me, dragging me from where I'm planted on the floor, pushing me down and I can't breathe,  _ I can't breathe, I CAN'T- _

"Bruce, I've got you, okay? No one's going to hurt you and I’m not going anywhere, I promise."

Apparently I'm clawing at him, I don't remember doing it, but now I can't get my hands to stop and I'm choking on the words  _ please don't leave me _ and none of that matters because I can't fucking breath and I'm somewhere in between drowning and burning and there are hands on me and can't decide if they're helping or not and everything is happening too fast and I can't breathe and it's all my fault. 

"Hey, nothing's your fault, Bruce. Just breathe with me, okay? In and out, bud, in and out."

I'd broken the faucet that was causing me to choke, but now there’s nothing holding back all the words and I couldn't breathe through them and I’m just hearing myself say-

"No need to be sorry, bud. If anything this is my fault, got it? I was surprised, I didn't know how to react, okay?"

Why was I still there? I needed to leave, I needed to run away, I was going to die, I couldn’t think, and panic, among other things, was roaring in my ears, and  _ I can’t breath dammit _ . I needed to go, but I couldn't get my damn legs to move and I wanted to throw up and everything was bad and it was all my fault and-

"There you go."

There were hands on my shoulders, but they weren't pushing and there wasn't really any pressure, but it felt like they were burning through my skin. 

"Just like that, just keep breathing, you've got it, bud."

My skin was tingling and this wasn't good, this was still extremely not good, but I wasn't choking and I wasn't spewing words and I was almost breathing, but that meant I'd have to actually deal with what had happened, and what could happen if I couldn't my damn heart rate down. 

This is what I got for taking what I wanted. This is what I got for kissing Tony Stark. 

The blood rushing past my ears calmed down fractionally and I opened my eyes, which I don’t even remember closing. 

“Look, Bruce, I just, I’m sorry, I don’t-”

Then there was a mouth on mine and I was kissing Tony Stark again. 

I don’t think my heart rate’s ever been slower. 


End file.
